Suprise!
by LoLkAsUMi
Summary: HETALOIDS! OC X Norway, OC x Russia, OC X Lithuania, OC X Poland Future M Preg and normal preg All hetaloids belong to AshFlamez
1. Chapter 1 Suprise!

Hello everyone! XD Its-a me, Kasumi! Its been awhile huh?!

Well.. school started again.. (yay!) so I decided to take a break from Naruto.

(what I mean by break is that ive been BRUTALY sucked into the world of hetalia)

So you all know about the hetaloids made by AshFlames, da?

So I like totally couldn't resist the urge to make one! :3 But this one will be a little different.

So, Shall we start?

* * *

Chapter 1: Surprise! Its Sweden!

* * *

" come on kas, its not that bad..." my ' best friend' Denicia said.

I guess she was trying her best to cheer me up. I had just got the most terrifing news in my young life... Hetalia was ending. HETALIA IS ENDING!

My entire life had come to a stop. " b-b-bu-" My face was completely covered with a fuzzy pillow that was always falling off my bed. She was suffocating me with my own pillow.

" ENOUGH WITH YOUR DAMN PITTY PARTY!" She yelled trough my pillow, she was feeling the same as me but was taking it better than I was.

" besides we have work to do young master" she said putting on her best English accent.

She released me from my fluffy death trap and pulled me to my feet. My arms instantly drooped forward. " sad.." I said in a italy like fashion.

She sighed and slammed her hands down on my shoulders " if you do good to day... I get you something... special" she said in all seriousness but I swear there was a hint of mischievousness in her eyes.

" really?! Alright, now were talkin!" I yelled into her face. " Katenka! Its time to moooove out!"

I strapped my gun onto my thigh and slid down the banister.

* * *

**/ Break /**

* * *

Ash sat at her desk. She wondered if she'd be able to pay for school this time.

She had gotten lucky last year with a couple quick orders but it seems like her luck had ran out.

Ash's hetaloid America or Alfred was playing a horror game on her $80 laptop.

She was just drifting off to sleep when her phone rang.

" Hetacorp this is ash speaking" she said boredly. She listened to the lady on the other line. Instantly she jolted up scaring the pants off of America... literally.

Ash nodded her head multiple times " uh-huh... uh-huh.. yes that would be AMAYZING! Um the soonest one could be shipped is tonight. Oh.. Alright then thank you ma'am!" She hung up the phone and pulled it into her chest. A miracle had struck her once again.

" alfe... come on get up! We've got work to do!" she exclaimed.

* * *

/ Break /

* * *

Denicia Triumphantly hung up her phone. Boy was Kas in for it now. She checked the time, 6:30. Smirking to herself she fallowed kasumi down to the living room.

" what took you so long, deni?" I asked her, leaning on my taller Russian body guard, Katenka.

" business" she said smirking. I puffed out my cheeks immaturely.

Katenka patted my head. " there there, kas. You know there's no getting through her now" she said.

I nuzzled her chest. " oh Kat! How I love you soo!" I said.

" come on you to we have to get tasha before we do this run" she said.

" its going to be THAT big?" I asked her.

Tasha is our trusty guns specialist. Though she comes stays at my place, she has family that she visits.

" Yay!"

" you know for a mafia leader your pretty immature" Denicia said rolling her eyes.

I flipped my hair like a prepy high school girl " Yeah, like, whatever!"

* * *

/ Car ride /

* * *

I sat impatiently on my sit in the back looking out the window. I turned my head once more to the driver, denicia. " are we there yettt?" I whined/asked like a child.

" five more minutes" she said coolly. I mumbled about ' carefree Spaniards' and continued to gaze out of the window.

Tasha lived in a ' dangerous' part of Naples, but in reality it was just a bunch of idiots with guns.

Denicia pulled to a stop. Bolting out of the car I practicly flew out over Katenka.

" TASHA! GET YO ARSE OUT HERE! I GOT SOMETHING WAITING FOR ME AT HOME AND WE NEED TO GET THIS RUN DONE!" I yelled at her door.

Tasha came out of the a dark corner an AK-47 strapped to her back and multiple rounds of ammo. Grinning her weird German grin she spoke quietly. " as long as I go to your place when were done"

" have I ever denied you that?" I asked her in a perverse way. ( Kasumi is a pervert just so you know)

She rolled her eyes and stepped out of the ally into my car.

" Good evening tash" denicia said. " where too?"

" where ever those scum are" she said normally.

Rats. The one thing I hate the ONLY thing I hate. People who take your trust and spit on it. Je detest.

" uh Kas your going Russia on us, calm down"

I looked up, tilting my head to the side. As far as anyone in MY mafia knew. Tasha, Katenka, Denicia and I were men.

I swore on my Grandmothers soul I would NEVER be a whore.

Never again in my family will there be another one, i'll personally make sure of it.

* * *

/ break /

* * *

My back laid against the couch in my living room. A death glare on denicia. She said to wait until eight and look its 7:30. " you said i'd be here" I said pouting.

" at 8" she added smirking.

" dont smirk at me" I said doing some stretches and getting comfortable. They started a conversation. Something about tree frogs ( defuq?).

Just as I was driffing off to sleep the doorbell rang.

Bolting up and scaring the shiz out of Katenka and Tasha. Denicia running behind me

Opening the front door a was dumfounded. There was a 6 foot 2 box at my door step. " what defuq?" I turned to denicia who shrugged. Katenka and Tasha who took their sweet time popped their heads in through the door.

" soo you guys gonna help?"

Once we got the box inside I saw a envelope that read ' Taking Care of your Sweden Hetaloid'

All jaws dropped.

* * *

Yepp... thats chappie one... so yep expect updates everyweek on sunday!

Kasumi out!


	2. Chapter 2 Swiss Chocolate

Chapter 2 Swiss chocolate

hey dudes! Its me again! I have lotsa ideas for this series so please stick with me...

Chapter start!

* * *

I stared at the box in awe. It was huge. Like, FREAKIN' huge. " D-denicia Viga-dow" I said seriously. She looked like a deer in headlights " I FREAKIN LOVE YOUR ARSE! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs making Denicia cover her ears.

" y-yeah your w-welcome" she said in the midst of my death hug.

* * *

/ break /

* * *

" after that bit of awkwardness," Tasha started " we have to get Sweden out of this box. Any ideas?"

I blinked. Looked around and spotted the manual. "what about that?" I asked.

Katenka reached out for it and opened it. She started to read out-loud. " Thank you for ordering from Hetaloid Corp. Here is a list of instructions for caring for your new Sweden Hetaloid." she said.

My brain went on 'crazy fangirl mode' I was going to pounce on him as soon as he comes out of that box.

Katenka scanned over the page. "o-oh here it its, How to activate your Sweden Hetaloid"

" He's abit hard of hearing, so you must use a clear and percise voice. Kas, I dont think you should-"

" SWEDEN I'S TI'E TO CO'E OUT~" I said loudly.

A grunt could be heard from inside the box, slowly the box opened and out came a very tall swede.

Tasha and Katenka backed away with a scared look on their faces while me and denicia stared in awe. Well I did, she was pretty much just staring.

" w'll hello th're Sweden! Its v'ry nic' to m'et you! I'm Kasumi!" I stuck out my hand like an idiot.

" yes. Its very nice to meet you." he said simply.

The other three introduced themselves also. "your the first one to come swede! So allow me to show you around!" I turned and ran to the stairs.

"This is our home! Currently in Naples,Italy!"

Tasha made as 'pftt' sound " we live in Italy" she laughed at her own joke. There was a small moment of quiet until I got the joke.

Tasha turned into the kitchen mumbling something in German. Katenka fallowed her obviously understanding what she said.

" well that was weird..."

* * *

/ The next morning/

* * *

" Good morning, guys" I said yawning. " m'rning" a low voice said.

Sweden was already awake and was drinking coffee. I smiled abit at him and opened the refrigerator. For reasons unbeknownst to me I couldn't fully wake up without my hot chocolate.

"mm chocolate" I cooed.

Just at that moment the door bell rang. I got up to go answer it but apparently another person was awake. A small amount of words were passed until the door was closed and the person yelled.

"Kas~ theres mooree~"

Denicia. That saint of a 21 year old.

I gulpped down the rest of my hot chocolate. Sweden had finished his coffee and was reading a book. " you comin' sw'd'n?" I asked at the doorway.

He grunted a response that I took as a yes. Sliding ever so gracefully into the main entry way to my house.

" Denicia how do you pronounc' your E's so w'll?" I asked her. Trying hard to pronounce the E.

" Uh. I'm from Spain and we pronounce our E's. And you have an accent." she said simply.

Katenka and Tasha made their way first into the kitchen then to the foyer. " morning Kas" Tasha said. Katenka gave me a nod then quickly caught sight of the box.

" Who is it this time?" Katenka asked. I went to pick up the manual but Denicia grabbed it before me. She stared at it for a second.

A flirtatious smile graced her face " we got switzy" she said deviously. We all know she fangirls over Switzerland ALL THE TIME. So its obvious she has a huge crush on him.

" well what are you waiting for lets open the thing al-" I started to open the door " Kas wait! It says he's Ho-"

_BANG!_

There was only one gunshot.

* * *

CLIFFHANGERS! Muahaha :D

But anyway I'm sorry this is late. ( like really late)

BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE SOON! I PROMISE!

~Kas


End file.
